Begging for Mercy
by IAmSoRandomItScaresMe
Summary: Mercy is cold and closed off from the world because her gift makes it hard for her to relate to others. When she meets Will Benedict she doesn't even bother to carry conversation with him let alone figure out who she actually is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **_Highway to Hell_**

I swear life is out to torture me, honest to god, my life is rapidly going downhill. I want to have a normal life, doing what I want, but instead, I have two irritating, hard to control powers and a little brother to care for. My name is Mercy Hood. Welcome to my shit life.

I am currently 20 years old and I live in Denver, Colorado going to Denver university to study to be a general science teacher. I have a younger brother, Jamie, who is 18 and is studying a literature major so that he can be a writer.

I suppose I should do visual description of myself. I'm 5ft 8in, skinny, I have raven hair and emerald-green eyes. normally, I wear dark skinny jeans and a brightly colored top. Apparently, I'm really pretty because boys watch me and ask me to dances and such but I usually bunk off because I can't be bothered, I mean, why would I if I have a soulfinder who could make me happy? But it's a little harder than I thought.

Studying sciences has always been my dream since I was 7 and my dad explained how different shapes effect airflow around it and that sort of thing. One of my gifts is super speed so I can understand information easily and move quickly. It makes my life easier because I can do an hours worth of homework in 5 minutes, including checking.

It's quite helpful because I can hep Jamie with his stuff because I'm majoring in Sciences but minoring in literature so that it's easier to write essays and such. My other power is mind manipulation.

I've been in Amsterdam visiting my parents for Christmas and making sure that I have all of my study plans finished for the new semester. We have a new chemistry lecturer so that means that we have some new curriculum to brush up on. I've had too much time so I could all but sit the end of semester exam on the first day. Gosh, I'm such a loser, I spent my christmas break studying things I was going to learn. Oh well, I guess that what happens when your mind runs too fast, I've read all of the fiction books in my local library in Denver.

My life is quite boring sometimes, and now I feel like a nerd because I actually want to go back to school and be able to do something, anything better than moping around my (and my brother's) apartment with nothing to do. Generally, I've been cooking and baking for the sake of it. I'm cleaning items around the place like there's no tomorrow. Even my bookworm for a brother commented on it.

_Hey Merc, you okay? You're acting a bit weird at the moment…. _He'd asked me telepathically one morning while I was cleaning the kitchen.

_Yeah, fine. Just need to do something with my hands until I can just do real work at school._

_Nerd. _He sent back teasingly.

_You aren't much better, bookworm. _I sent back, laughing out loud.

_Oi!_

_Chill, I'm messing with you! _The good thing about Jamie is that we're friends more than siblings so living with him is more like having a roommate than living with your brother.

* * *

School at the very least keeps my mind occupied when my mind goes too fast. I mean, I already understand everything that we're learning but it's nice to have to slow down when there are others around. I was still fastest in the class but I wasn't going so fast others couldn't see my hand which would cause suspicion. First I have a literature lecture talking about Shakespeare's sonnets and the meaning of them. Then the biology and physics revision sessions and lunch which for me is hanging out in the library reading a random romance novel about love at first sight or some such thing.

After lunch, I have Chemistry Lab where we have a new teacher and new lab partners. I must say that I'm glad because my last partner was an ass and a half so it sorta made it difficult to actually work together.I'm a bit skeptical though, because most of my class are idiots and don't give a damn about the work, they're here for the parties and stuff. I arrive a few minutes early and go to look at the partner arrangement to find that I'm partnered with Will. Freaking. Benedict. Asshole of the century at the moment, he's really cold to anyone outside of his elite circle of "friends" who are still overly obsessed with how other's see them _still_ after high school where they should have stopped caring. Ugh. Kill me now, he's probably gonna flirt with me and try to get under my skin and such to distract me from the task at hand. God. I plop down in a seat and make sure that I don't look like a total idiot in my skinny jeans and sweater, then I set up my stuff as the rest of the class file in looking at the partner plan and chatter away to each other. This is going to be a slow afternoon. Oh goody! (note the sarcasm) Will has found hi way over to me and is slouching over next to me looking at me as though I'm the most fascinating thing ever.

"Will Benedict." I hear as a hand comes in front of my face. I scowl at him.

"I know who you are," I say rolling my eyes at his efforts to be friendly. _He's hopeless, _I think to myself as I go back to looking around the room, waiting for the professor to arrive.

"But do you know what I'm studying?" he questions smirking at me.

Sighing, I bite, "No, but I don't care, I need to do well in this class, okay? Let me just ignore you."

At that moment Professor Markson came in effectively ending the "conversation" we were having. Instructing everyone to get the kit that he wrote on the board he told us to find which metal oxides turn red when burnt. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at Will's confused expression because this is seriously easy for college work but it seems like I'm the only one who thinks it's easy. God. What am I gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: _**_I Predict a Riot_**

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I was on holiday and there was no wifi at all! Just as a thought, if any one has any ideas about characters or the storyline, don't hesitate to review or PM them to me! I'll update chapter 3 in 1/2 an hour as its already written.  
**

* * *

The weekend seemed to race up on me because I had something to do with my mind, even if it was going through the periodic table and memorizing random knowledge facts. Will kept trying to talk to me but eventually I just snapped at him to piss off and leave me alone seeping some of my gift into my voice but not enough for it to be telepathic as well. He did so but looked like it hurt him to do so. Sucker, just cause I have green eyes.

On Saturday, I get up and drive to my job in Wickenridge as a horse riding instructor. As I get in, Julie (my boss) call out that I have a new pupil waiting for me. As I walk into the waiting area of the barn we use in winter, I am greeted with arguing.

"Sky! It dangerous! What if the horse bucks!" Comes a man's voice, he's probably 17 by the sound of it.

"But Zed! It won't! You saw the horses, they're all perfectly calm animals!"

"Yeah but what if it-"

I chose that moment to pipe up from the doorway, "None of our horses have ever bucked anyone in the time I've been coming here which is since I was ten, so you'll be fine, Sky, no need to worry, Zed." I said, grinning as they jumped. "My name is Mercy Hood and I'll be your instructor today."

Sky recovered first and grinned triumphantly at Zed and said, "I'm Sky Bright and he's my boyfriend, Zed Benedict," jabbing a finger in his direction and rolling her eyes.

"In any relation to Will Benedict? I ask curiously

"His brother in fact she says

"Right, lets get you kitted out and ready and we'll keep talking as I teach you then. It'll probably take an hour and a half for you to be confidently riding without help" I say while gesturing for her to follow me.

After I got the right helmet and boots for Sky, we went into the stables to get Chalky, who is the right height for Sky to ride but too short for me, and went to the "ring" as we call it to begin the lesson.

I have never had a pupil so comfortable on a horse for the first time in their life. It was incredible, Sky could trot on Chalky after an hour and I was telling her how Will was constantly trying to talk to me when I heard Zed's voice in my head, _I can't believe she's ignoring me! She blocked me out just because I was making sure she was ok! _When I heard this I burst out laughing. Sky looked at me like I had three heads.

"what are you laughing at?"

I chortled and said, "Your soulfinder is ranting with his shields down about how unfair you're being to him."

Sky looked freaked for a second and then stuttered "Y-y-you're a s-s-savant?"

"Yeah of course I am, what else would I be?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh, okay, cool, what's your power? Mine's seeing auras of emotions."

"Mind manipulation and super speed," I say, laughing at Sky trying to get off Chalky and got a stool to help her off, "You're a good horse rider, if you keep coming, you'll be able to jump in the summer

, we have a field out back that we set up for that in summer."

"Oh that would be so cool! Would you teach me, Mercy, please?"

"Of course, I work here every weekend so you can come then and I'll teach you in the morning if you like," I say smiling at her determination.

"I have to tell Zed that you're a savant, maybe you could come round to his place for dinner and we could get to know you better!"

"Uhhh…" I'm amazed at how straight forwards Sky is.

"Come on!" she says almost skipping out of the ring into the stables with Chalky and me following her laughing.

After we've packed away we walk to the waiting room to see Zed sitting in a chair looking worried. I laugh and say, "Don't worry Mr. Soulfinder, your gem is safe, she didn't fall of or anything"

"Holy Shit!" he yells clutching his heart, then recovers saying, "Well, there's a new savant in town then I guess. Mom'll want to meet you so come round to the house by the ski lift at seven," he adds grinning at Sky as she walks over to him.

"Ummm, thanks." I say awkwardly, then wondering exactly what I'm in store for coming to the Benedict's house. "Well, I should go and get the payment sorted and those lessons as well, Sky. I'll be back in 30 seconds." I say grinning at them working out how I'll do just that and go to the office where Julie is on the phone and grab the papers and a pen and let my gift reign and run back to the waiting room where Zed and Sky are looking at me like I'm an alien. "Here, sign this, Sky. Could you give it to Julie in the office? You'll pay monthly for lessons. I have to go clean the horses, see you later," I say wrinkling my nose at the thought of cleaning them. They tended to get a bit too excited.

* * *

**so I'm not going to ask for reviews or anything but if you have ideas, don't hesitate to share. I got he translations from the Internet so don't kill me if they're wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry again! I really enjothis writing this chapter**

* * *

When I get to the Benedict's house, I'm wearing my signature black skinny jeans and a golden yellow sweater that has an owl in the bottom left corner. Over that I have a deep blue woollen coat. The gold (apparently) brings out golden flecks in my eyes. I have some black wedges on so that I don't look too short next to the Benedict family if they're anything like Zed who was a giant in proportion to little Sky.

As I knock on the door, my speed gets away from my control and I start tapping my foot really fast. When the door opens suddenly I'm greeted with a man who looks like Zed's father, with a start, I realise that I've seen him around town before.

"You must be Mercy, I'm Saul" he says smiling at me kindly.

"Yes, pleased to meet you," I say shaking Saul's hand quickly before he ushers me inside to meet the family. I'm immediately overcome by the size of the house- I've only ever lived in apartments and a townhouse.

As he take my coat he says, "The whole clan is here, all seven of my sons and four of their's soulfinders. There are so many name to remember that I'll be surprised if you can recall all of their names by the end of the night," he says laughing.

"Don't worry Saul I'll remember them, you'll understand as soon as you find out my gifts," I say smiling at him.

"Well, lets go get you introduced."

As we walk to the living room, I can hear the sheer scale of the number of people by the volume of chatter going on. It instantly cuts off as I walk into the room though, which means that they didn't know that I was coming. Saul seems to have gone somewhere else in the house. Sky jumps up and hugs me as she recovers, Zed grins but doesn't say anything. Everyone else look like fish out of water. "You came!" Sky squeals at me excitedly, letting go.

There was a bloated awkward silence until an extremely tall, lanky boy says, "Who is this Sky, pray tell?"

I snort and roll my eye and say, "I'm Mercy, I teach horse riding at the stables and I go to Denver University. Nice to meet you."

He looks at me and says, "Well, I'm Xav and this is my girl-"

"Soulfinder," I interrupt, "I'm a savant, chill out."

"Ok..." He says, completely confused, " This is my soulfinder, Crystal. The rest of you can introduce yourselves," he says bluntly to the others. They end up just going round in a circle.

"Yves" says the slightly nerdy looking brother as I walk over and sit next to Sky.

"Phee" his soulfinder says, looking at me warily, as though I'm about to jump up and kill someone.

"Trace."

"Diamond." Says a woman who looks Egyptian and as though she's Crystals sister.

"Uriel."

"Will." Says my Science partner.

"No way, Will, I didn't know who you were!" I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and mutters under is breath.

The man next to me sighs and says, "I'm Victor, ignore that idiot over there," pointing at Xav, who feigns a look of innocence.

"Right, I should probably tell you lot more about me. I'm half German half Dutch, but I have American citizenship. I speak all three languages, plus French, Spanish and Italian fluently, my gifts are speed and mind manipulation, and I have a younger brother called Jamie," I say looking at everyone as I say it.

Just then, another woman walks in and says, "oh deary, you must be Mercy, Sky and Zed told me about what happened at the stables today! Call me Karla, I'm Saul's soulfinder."

Everyone suddenly look interested in what Karla was talking about. I smiled and asked if they wanted to know to be greeted with a chorus of "Yes" from all of them. Except Zed and Sky.

As I told them, the were in fits of silent laughter. Even Victor, who looked like he was far to serious compared to Xav who was obviously telepathically teasing Zed for his reaction because he was being killed with death glares.

After I finish everyone seems taken by me, as though they've accepted that I'm all but family. Suddenly, Victor speaks up, "So Mercy, what are the extent to your gifts?" He seems really curious of them.

"If I could have a volunteer, I'll show you." I say grinning as Trace sticks up his hand looking slightly nervous. "Come stand in the middle of the room." He obliges as I get up and move to the middle as well, "Now, I want you to punch me. Don't argue, just punch me" I say.

As he punches at me, my gift rules and I run to the other side of the room before he even gets his fist all the way out. Everyone is staring at me in shock and amazement as I plop back in my seat grinning.

"So where are you from exactly?" Asks Crystal. I can tell that she's asking to compare with some thing she already knows.

"Well I was born in Venlo, near the border of the netherlands and Germany while my parents w ere on a road trip between the two countries. I was born early so they weren't expecting me for a good month. I was supposed to be born on July 8th but I was born on June 17th. I lived in Berlin for the first five years of my life and then I lived in Amsterdam until I was ten. Since then I've been boarding on and off in Denver." Crystal looks at me then at Xav in shock and quickly dragged him out of the room. Shrugging I said, "Enough about me, what are your gifts?"

Yves decides to just tell me everyone's gift in one go. "I control energy, Phee can see though patterns and freeze them, Zed and Mom can do the seventh child whiz bang, Sky can see emotions, Xav's a healer, crystal is gold dust-she's a soulseeker, Will and Dad sense danger, Uriel can see memories, Victor can do compulsion- like you, Diamond's a peacemaker and finally, Trace can find out where something has been." As each person (bar Xav and Crystal) was mentioned, they smiled at me, not realising that my speed gift counted for more than my body.

"Just so that you know, my speed is in my head as well, I can memorise something as soon as I've read it. If you don't believe me, try me. Find some lyrics to some seriously old song and I'll read them once then repeat them back to you" Will is just staring at me obviously wondering how he missed be being a savant all these years.

Just then my phone rings and I see that it's my mom. "I need to take this," I say quickly, " It's my mom so I'll be speaking in Dutch." As everyone nods I answer, "  
Hoi mam, kan ik je terug, ik ben bij iemand plek voor het diner." [Hi mom, can I call you back, I'm at someone's place for dinner.]

"Nee lieverd, het is belangrijk, je vader had een visioen over jou en je zielfinder! Ik zal hem op. [ no sweetheart, it's important, your father had a vision about you and your soulfinder! I'll put him on.] I mentally cursed because Dad will talk to me in German. Great { sarcasm}

"Hallo Gnade! wie geht es dir? Ich hatte eine Vision über Ihre Seelefinder!"[Hi mercy! How are you? I had a vision about your soulfinder!] god my dad's so enthusiastic... Wait. Soulfinder!?

"Translation  
Wirklich? Wie war sein Name? Warten Sie nicht bekommen, dass. Was hat er aussehen?"[Really?! What was his name? Wait you didn't get that. What did he look like?] I asked in rapid fire German as the others began talking amongst themselves, except Phee, who looked intrigued by my conversation with my parents.

"Er war groß, hatte dunkle Haare, dunkle Haut und braune Augen, Honig." [ He was tall, had dark hair, olive skin and hazel eyes, honey.] At that moment Crystal and Xav walk back into the room and it hits me who Dad is talking about.

" SCHIESSE!" I yell dropping my phone, causing it to hang up. I lean over to get my phone while saying, " Sorry, my dad just told my who my soulfinder is."

* * *

**dun dun duhhh!**

**I'll update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry for not updating quickly! I started school a couple of weeks ago and then my computer died on me! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my followers and reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Suddenly I See**

"Sorry, my dad just told me who my soulfinder was." As soon as I said it, I regretted it I started to feel tears choke up my throat. "Give me five minutes, I'll be outside," I eventually manage to blurt out, racing for the front door and managing to keep from crying until I got outside. With my power completely out of control I'm crying so hard and fast my head is spinning.  
I know exactly who my soulfinder is. He was sitting in the same room as me when my dad told me.  
Will Benedict is my soulfinder.  
Damn, I should've known. I need to call someone. I'm racking my brain for someone to call I when hear a small voice behind me say, "Hey, are you alright? You sound like you've been ripped in half." I twist around around to see Phee. At that point I realise I've been sobbing as well. As she come to sit next to me on the steps she smiles gently at me.  
Taking a deep breath I say, "Will is my soulfinder and I swear he must hate me for how I've treated him."  
Phee laughs quietly and says, "You couldn't be more wrong, he's completely infatuated by you. I would know, I look at his thought patterns regularly and I see random thoughts of you, how you scowl at him when he asks something stupid, ho you tuck your hair behind your ear. Everything," Phee smiles lightly at me as my tears stop and I look over at her and see her staring at me and thinking hard about something. I'm glad she's not pushing anything or asking how I feel about this.  
"Thanks, Phee but do you think I should tell him now? I wouldn't know what to say," I cringe, thinking about making a complete idiot of myself.  
Phee giggles and says, "It couldn't be as bad as the rest of us girls, Sky didn't even know she was a savant, Diamond was being mugged, Crystal was abandoned on an island in Venice and I'd nicked Yves' stuff, you just talking to him in his mind without anything weird would be oddly normal, so yes, tell him. If you like, I send him out here to talk?"  
The problem was that I wasn't sure if I was ready to have a soulfinder. As I conflicted in my brain I realised that the sooner I tell him the better and the sooner I could wrap my head around it. I sighed and said, " If you could send him out, that would be great, I may as well spit it out."  
"See you later then!" Phee says looking weirdly pixie-esque as she skipped inside. I rubbed my arms as a sudden cool breeze whistled past it weirdly cold for September. I wish that I'd picked up my coat.  
Just as I thought that, a kind voiced said from behing me, "You might want this if you're gonna stay out here any longer." As soon as I turned around and saw Will standing there holding my coat, I felt anxious and unsure if what I was doing.  
"Thanks," I make out as I take the coat. Regaining my dignity and courage I ask, "can I talk you for a second? It's about my abrupt exit a few minutes ago."  
"What about it? Who's your soulfinder?" He asks looking confused about what he has to do with that.  
As I put my big girl pants on (figuratively) I send to his mind, _I think that it's you, _and watch his eyes light up and an ecstatic grin spreads across his face as he sweeps my into an enormous hug and bends down to kiss me. I happily except and we kiss I bliss for a few moments until we hear a throat cleared behind us.  
Laughing as Will breaks away from me looking like a deer in the headlights I turn to see Saul standing on the porch smiling at us knowingly. "You can tell everyone when you come in, because dinner is ready."  
Will visibly gulps suddenly looking far too nervous to just be telling his family really great news.  
When I look at him with an amused smirk on my face as Saul shrugs and goes inside to let us come in in our own time. Will looks embarrassed and sheepishly admits, "My family are way too enthusiastic, well maybe just my mom..."  
I just laugh and link our hands to drag him inside, "Come on! It won't be that bad! Besides, I'm hungry and you look like you'll be hungry as soon as you smell food," I say as we walk into the front door hanging up our our coats then turning, with hands linked, to follow the voices to the dining room.  
As we walk in, everyone glances at us but don't break conversation until they see our linked hands. I just ignore them and go and sit in one of the empty seats, pulling Will down next to me. Serving myself some of the pasta that's left, leaving some for Will.  
Eventually, Zed spoke up and said, "So, what happened out there? We heard Mercy crying but now she looks fine, like she never cried in the first place." Oops. Damn my gift automatically went fast and made my body recover way too quickly.  
"Well... We're soulfinders." Muttered Will, "I don't know what happened to Mercy. Ask her."  
Everyone burst into 'congratulations!'. Victor and Uriel looked a bit sad but hid it well. I realised that they needed to find their soulfinders soon.  
Crystal must have seen me looking because she telepathically said, _Vick's is in Afghanistan and Uriel's is in South Africa I need to tell them soon, don't I? _I smiled and nodded at her, thinking about my friend in Afghanistan, she's a year and a half older than me and she's a "special forces" member that, really, is a group of highly trained and extremely powerful savants. My friend, Savina, can make herself and what ever she likes invisible to certain people.  
Xav chose that moment to pipe up from across the table, "So, how come you look perfectly fine even though you were crying all of ten minutes ago?"  
"I'll show you later, if you like," I smirk at everyone looking confused.  
Suddenly, Saul asks, "Random question, Mercy, but who are your parents, because your names seem very similar to me?"  
Oh god, when they find out, hey won't look at me the same way again. I swallow my mouthful of pasta I had shoved in my mouth and said quietly, "My dad is Michael Hood, head of the German branch of the Savant Net and my mom is Iris May, she's the assistant head of the Dutch branch." Of course the Benedict boys and Karla and Saul are staring going 'you're related to them?!' while the girls look confused, I guess don't know that much about the Net.  
Vick whistles and says, "That explains your gifts then, your parents are really powerful. Your dad has about ten different gifts from being a seventh child and your mom is a shapeshifter!"  
Dad's gifts can be really irritating because he can control fire, and he can do mind manipulation like me as well as telekinesis, shields, danger sense, emotion manipulation, long-range telepathy, body tracing (he knows where you've been by touching you) and he can see the future. It's really overwhelming but it has its ups and downs. When I was young, dad taught me how to have completely impenetrable shields and how to be able to lift a body with telekinesis, it was pretty cool.  
After my being lost in thought for what felt like a few minutes but was actually a few seconds (damn annoying gift that makes my mind way to fast) I say, "Well then, you don't know my cousin, Faith's gift. She can control how you perceive time. Although it only works with people with fairly weak or no shields at all, it's really mind boggling to see her do it to humans."  
Uriel finally pipes up, his deep voice reminding me of Jamie's, "Woah, and I thought that us Benedicts were awesome! Your family is epic!"  
I snorted thinking about Faith's twin, Patience (yeah, yeah I know, all of the girls of my dads family were named after attributes, Mercy, Faith, Patience, Hope and Grace. It was completely unintentional) "My family is definitely going to take over the world, there's at least one of us in most European countries and Australia, Peru, Argentina and Indonesia." I said, counting off the non-European countries off on my fingers , "in case you were wondering, yes I have been on missions for the Net, seven to be precise. And once or twice I had to pretend to be in a relationship with my brother, eww," I said, shuddering at the thought of one mission where we were "intimately in love." Gross.  
Just then I hear a question I never wanted to hear. "Would you be interested in doing a mission for the Net, Mercy?"


End file.
